Distraction
by Tsukii282
Summary: Imagine your OTP going out, and Person A is a horrible tease all night - gorgeous clothes, suggestive glances, "accidental" touches. And then they finally get home, and Person B shoves them against the barely-closed door and takes all of their frustration out on them, much to Person A's delight. Future AU, NSFW, Yaoi,


It was the night of Aomine and Momoi's wedding dinner rehersal, and everyone was packed into the room with the long, white clothed table, dressed in fancy clothes and talking and arguing and laughing just like they'd all been doing since they'd been in high school. Kuroko was feeling guilty though; he just wasn't able to concentrate on anybody but Kise.

In fact, he was sure he'd hardly paid attention to anyone _but_ the blonde the whole time they'd been there.

Of course, there was a good reason for him to be so distracted.

The way Kise's clothes fit him; not quite tight, but close fitting enough for Kuroko to be able to see the strong line of his back and shoulders from under the smooth dark grey vest and white button up shirt, and how the simple black dress pants accented his legs in _just _the right way; Kuroko couldn't help but watch as the taller man moved gracefully about the room. It's not like the style of dress was odd for Kise; he'd been a model until just before they'd gotten out of college, and Kuroko had seen him dressed like this plenty of times before.

Maybe it was the way those warm, teasing gold eyes kept throwing those lustful "I'm gonna eat you up" looks at him when he knew nobody else was looking their way.

Or how when strong, capable hands moved to rest on his leg, instead overshooting and rubbed slowly up and down his inner thigh, making him quiver the slightest bit and close his legs so the blonde noticed what he was doing. But then, as he'd moved to pull his hand back after murmuring a quiet "Ah, sorry Kurokocchi…~!", his fingers had caught on the buttons of Kuroko's shirt, popping the bottom two buttons open and making Kuroko's face turn bright red as he fumbled to fix them.

As soon as they were given the chance, the shorter blue haired boy said his good byes to everyone, feeling guilty; it wasn't as if he didn't enjoy spending time with his friends, but with Kise's unintentional (Or was it?) teasing all night, Kuroko could barely make himself wait long enough to get home.

In fact, Kise had just barely closed the door before Kuroko slammed him up against it and stood on tiptoe before hungrily crushing his mouth to Kise's, biting at his bottom lip and pushing his tongue past those warm, smooth lips.

Much to the taller's satisfaction, who groaned in pleasure at the sudden invasion, arms wrapping around Kuroko and pulling him closer, smiling when he could feel Kuroko's erection press against his leg needily. He'd always loved it when he managed to get Kuroko to take the initiative; the blue haired man had always been the more reserved type; he was a shadow, after all, and the knowing the single fact that he could make him lose control like this was more than a little bit of a turn-on.

So for a little while, he just let himself enjoy the way said shadow's hands trembled impatiently while working at getting Kise's clothing off and letting it drop to the floor underneath them, hand rubbing and pinching and teasing at any bit of exposed skin he could get to, until his hand finally found Kise's ignored member and began to stroke and pump it slowly, making Kise hiss through his teeth at the contact, though it wasn't anywhere near enough yet.

He couldn't wait anymore; he'd been working Kuroko up to this point all night for a reason, and he wasn't about to waste it. Swiftly, his hand began working Kuroko's clothes off as well, though he was in the habit of tossing them carelessly about the room, and he was pretty sure he heard the blue haired's pants hit and knock down a picture frame vaguely across the room.

'Ah, well…' he thought absently as he dropped Kuroko's boxers on the ground and let his eyes trail lustfully up and down his small, pale body before flipping around and shoving Kuroko up against the wall, back pressed against Kise's front 'I'm going to have this mess to clean up later too, so…' he chuckled as he nipped at the back of Kuroko's neck, hand pumping Kuroko's member with a practiced perfection, eliciting the most _delicious_ moan from the smaller man.

Though he was probably going to get an ear full for it later, he didn't spend much time preparing Kuroko; he managed to get two fingers in, only taking the time to curl and scissor his fingers inside the shaking man until he hit Kuroko's sweet spot, making him gasp and shudder with a breathless cry of "Mmn…a-ah! R-Ryouta!" when he did so.

Taking his own member in his hand and giving it a few small strokes, he positioned himself at the blue haired's entrance and thrust forward, immediately feeling the irresistible heat and tightness he'd grown so accustomed to after almost 6 years of being with his beloved, hips rolling automatically while one hand rubbed and pumped Kuroko's cock quickly, the other running up and down his pale chest almost teasingly.

It was all the smaller boy could do to buck his hips back against the blonde's, fists clenched tightly, head tilted towards the ceiling as more and more lewd noises left his lips.

Eventually, the two slid to the floor and Kise flipped Kuroko onto his back so he could watch those baby blue eyes cloud over with pleasure, his mouth hanging open as he panted and moaned and absolutely _begged_ "Ryouta! Ahhh, m-more! More, Ryouta!", breath coming in shallow pants and cheeks flushed a delicate, but beautiful shade of red.

Kise wasn't sure how much more he could take, and it was obvious that Kuroko was feeling the same; soon they both gasped and cried out each other's names brokenly before going limp against each other, bodies warm and sweaty and tangled together.

"M-mm…you were really horny tonight, Tetsuya…~" Kise finally murmured as he sat up and gathered Kuroko into his arms before carrying him into their bedroom and laying him down on the bed, climbing in beside him with a teasing little smile. "It was…nn…your fault in the first place. You were teasing me all night!" he replied, leaning in to give Kise another kiss as he moved to straddle him.

That was a very long night for both of them.

**A/N: There, I did some smut too :shrugs: I don't do that as often as I do the fluffy stuff, I notice ^ ^;; I'm not too confident in my smut writing skills...**


End file.
